


Dulce

by Chanonvic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice cream sharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Chanonvic
Summary: "Come on, Lovi, it's not so bad!" Antonio grinned. "And anyway, this is the hottest it'll get." He knew well and good that he had no way of guaranteeing that, but it was all part of his plan of getting Lovino out of the house so they could do something fun, something other than sitting despondently under the ceiling fan for hours again.--Or, Spain and Romano share a summer treat.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Summer Multifandom Rarepair Bingo





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Multifandom Rarepair Bingo prompt: **ice cream sharing**
> 
> I obviously took gratuitous liberties with the term "rarepair."

Antonio had survived the dregs of war, tamed the wilderness of the New World, beat back the seas of the Atlantic for centuries and as such, he, the embodiment of the Kingdom of Spain, refused to be cowed by a simple _heatwave_. He tried to remember that pride as he blew on his coffee, staunchly ignoring the unpleasant tingle of heat between the cup and his fingertips. He also shoved away the barely conscious reminder that he was veritably showing off in front of present company because that would be ridiculous, he was far too mature for that. Nonetheless, he was aware of the hazel eyes watching him intently from across the table. He pretended not to notice as his eyes slipped closed and he took a sip of the scalding liquid, swallowing back a grimace with it.

He figured it was worth it when he heard Lovino sigh. "I don't know how you can stand that," the Italian said. Antonio opened his eyes to see that Lovino's coffee remained untouched; instead, he had his arms folded.

"Come on, Lovi, it's not so bad!" Antonio grinned. "And anyway, this is the hottest it'll get." He knew well and good that he had no way of guaranteeing that, but it was all part of his plan of getting Lovino out of the house so they could do something fun, something other than sitting despondently under the ceiling fan for hours again. "I know a place with the best –!"

Lovino scoffed. "As if I'd go anywhere with you in this heat," he seethed, though his usual bite had softened. He must have been trying to conserve energy to keep cool.

Antonio didn't let the comment discourage him. "This place has the best churros," he continued. "You're gonna love it!"

His companion didn't look the least bit swayed. "There's nothing wrong with your churros," he grumbled.

Antonio paused, assessing and reassessing that comment. On the one hand, it seemed his plan was disintegrating before his eyes. Lovino was too content with staying put, or just too stubborn to do anything else. But on the other, that had -- was that a compliment? If it were, the Italian seemed not to realize it, since he had forgone the usual blush and stammering that accompanied any nice thing he ever unwittingly aimed at Antonio. Maybe the heat was affecting his little lover more than he'd thought. Maybe they were better off staying inside after all.

Without a second thought, Antonio stood and leaned forward, one hand steadying himself on the table while the other reached out for Lovino's forehead, barely pausing to brush the bangs away. He didn't _feel_ warm, though he was a little damp with sweat. So if Lovi wasn't overheating, maybe there was another explanation, like –

"H-hey!" Lovino shoved his hand away and began blushing furiously. "What's the big idea, _bastardo_ , touching me out of nowhere like that?"

Antonio blinked. "I thought you might be sick," he explained innocently before sitting down. "I was checking for fever."

This made Lovino's blush deepen, and Antonio thought it best not to mention his resemblance to the tomatoes he loved to eat for fear of causing the Italian to actually develop a heatstroke. "W-well, I'm fine," Lovino replied before muttering to himself about personal space and clueless people and how next time he should _just ask_.

Antonio recognized an opening when he saw one. "Well, it's good that you're not sick! I want to take you out today." And he leaned forward on the table emphatically.

"Fine, just stop _touching_ me," Lovino finally agreed.

Antonio picked up his cup of coffee and pressed it to his lips to hide his smirk. "I can't promise that."

* * *

Antonio was eternally grateful that it truly didn't get much hotter than it had been that morning. This, coupled with the fact that they had both dressed rather lightly, Catholic modesty be damned, almost made the walk into the city pleasant. The place with the awesome churros was somewhere in the center of it, facing the fountain in the middle of a busy plaza, and had outdoor seating to compensate for the cramped indoors space. Lovino didn't say anything when they arrived and Antonio had thrown out an arm triumphantly to present the establishment, but he also didn't complain so Antonio counted that a victory.

"Know what you want yet?" he asked.

"No," Lovi said with a scowl, "I can barely read this crap."

Antonio frowned. After all this time, did Lovino really still not know Spanish? "It's very similar to Italian," he replied, "just look for something you recognize."

Lovino seemed to consider this for a few more minutes before huffing. "Whatever, just order for me." And he stomped off back outside. Antonio watched him march over to an empty and relatively secluded table for two. With a smile and a good-natured shake of his head, he returned his attention to the chalkboard menu, scanning the items for something to accompany the churros he was set on getting, something they'd both enjoy. His eyes fell on an item toward the bottom of one menu, outlined in colorful chalk lines. He rushed to put in his order.

A few short minutes later, the adorable barista was handing over his tray of food and drinks. Antonio poked out his tongue as he concentrated on balancing everything while he walked out to the table Lovino had had so considerately reserved for them.

Lovino, for his part, took one look at the treats and rolled his eyes. "Should've known you'd order half the menu." Still, he stood and reached out to help place the tray and its items on the table.

Or, at least he tried to. Lovino's hand hit the tray, knocking the items off. The two panicked and tried to save all the food: Lovino rescued the drinks, and Antonio caught the churros and ice cream. Well, ONE of the cups of ice cream – he wore the other on his shirt. Quickly setting the drinks down, Lovino grabbed a fistful of napkins from the dispenser on the table and practically shoved them into Antonio's chest.

"Gah! S-sor – just, let me help," he stammered as he dabbed the other man down.

Antonio was still recovering from the shock of the accident. By the time that he realized that his flustered lover was scrubbing furiously at the wet spot on his shirt while carefully avoiding his eyes, the ice cream stain had practically dried. He set the churros down and grabbed Lovino's hands to stop them. "It's okay, _tomatito_ ," he said, and the fact that Lovino didn't gripe at the nickname was proof enough of how contrite he was. "At least that one was mine!"

Lovino tightened his grip on the soiled napkins but didn't say anything. Finally, he just wadded them up and walked over to a trashcan to toss them away, leaving Antonio with the task of tidying up their dining space. When he returned, his blush had all but disappeared, and he silently plopped down in his seat. His eyes flicked down to the obnoxious stain on Antonio's shirt before darting away again.

"Here you go!" Antonio said, trying to force Lovino out of any kind of funk by sheer force of will. He slid one of the drinks – an iced latte – and the remaining cup of ice cream toward him, then stuck a straw in his own drink.

He quirked his eyebrows when Lovino held out the second spoon, which miraculously hadn't fallen to the ground in the chaos. Antonio gleaned his meaning when Lovino's eyes darted from the spoon to him to the ice cream and back. With a small smile, he took the spoon and joined him in taking an experimental scoop. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Don't mention it," Lovino mumbled before sticking his own spoon in his mouth. "Hm," he appraised, "not as good as gelato, but it'll do, I suppose, especially with how damn hot it is here."

Antonio chuckled. "It's not that hot, Lovi."

"Maybe not to you," and Antonio thought he heard him add something like "stupid _hot_ country of passion" under his breath, which made him grin.

They passed the rest of the time in relative and comfortable silence, alternating more scoops of the now shared ice cream and munching on the churros. At some point, Antonio took a long sip of his latte and absently went for another spoonful of ice cream, only for his spoon to meet the bottom of the empty cup. He pointed his spoon at Lovino accusingly. "Hey, you ate the last of the ice cream!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, it _was_ mine." And he held up his spoon, holding the last of the coveted treat, for emphasis before popping it into his mouth with a mischievous smirk.

It was the smirk that set him off. Antonio stood up and leaned across the table for the second time that day. He reached out again for Lovino's face, this time to grab his chin to steady him. Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's and coaxed his mouth into opening so that his tongue could swipe inside to steal some of the now warm liquid. Satisfied, he released the Italian and sat back with a smile of his own. "That's better," he said.

Lovino just watched him through wide eyes, his mouth still slightly open. Then, he snapped it shut and gulped before slamming his hands down on the table and standing up himself. Antonio froze, sure that his precious Lovi was about to not-so-preciously smack him for the careless PDA. Sure enough, he was reaching out with a shaky hand toward Antonio, but instead of hitting him, Lovino grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. Suddenly, he felt Lovino's tongue on his chin licking its way up to the corner of his mouth. His heart sped up, and he turned slightly, hoping to recapture those lips, but Lovino moved away, plopping back down in his seat.

"You had some on your face," he said casually with crossed arms, like using his mouth as a napkin was the most normal thing in the world. "You're such a messy eater."

Antonio blinked, then threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
